


Брум-брум

by daejaeshechka



Category: Gray - Fandom, Jay Park (Musician), LOCO - Fandom, Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, nervous songhwa, prank
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: не бесиhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQA7tcTlxYY&t=0s&list=PLLsmbWsQuHtQKgUqzK7bISJBSQ54z6dd7&index=9https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs9M8lhT1LI&list=PLLsmbWsQuHtQKgUqzK7bISJBSQ54z6dd7&index=10R за недетальное описание насилия - избиение п.





	1. завязочка

\- Кто в одиннадцать закрывается-то? – кипятился Кисок, выпертый пять-десять минут назад из консервативного ирландского паба. – Только пошло, эх… Ну вот и пусть спят там, пусть сонным аджосси свое кислое пиво продают…  
Сэмди жестом триумфатора обвел бутылкой в руке всех присутствующих. Ну и на пьянененькое быдло тоже походило – со всех сторон обернулись на интонацию «Ну, хочешь подраться? Иди сюда!» громкого скандального голоса.   
\- Отпусти им, господин, - подколол Джей и как бы невзначай опустил левитирующую бутылку пониже, - грех скукОты.   
Из кресла напротив Локо тщательно зевнул – зря Сэм так про «спать». Спать это очень хорошо, очень при…  
\- Лично я буду пить, пока рожа не треснет, - заявил Кисок, снова воспарив свою банку пива повыше – полюбоваться.   
Джей опять не сдержался:  
\- Перед лицом мастера хочется капитулировать, но я маленько подожду, - но банками чокнулся.  
Тихонький Грей тихо хлебнул своего пива тоже.   
Глядя по очереди на него, ржущего (вечно) Джея и старательно дожимающего остатки коктейля соломинкой Локо Саймон умилился:  
\- Вы у меня лучшие… - и от полноты чувств затряс Грея обнимающей за шею рукой, - самые же, да?   
\- Да, - прохрипел Грей.   
Из его бокала от тряски вылилось на коленки, и пока Кисок любовно додушивал его левой рукой, он много нехорошего думал про хёна.   
Что не был бы таким мудлом – давно бы имел жену и детишек тискать на коленках. Был бы капельку более ответственным мудлом – завел бы лабрадора себе и его за брыло таскал.   
Были бы яйки покрепче – щипал бы Локо, там боженька лысой голове щечки специально для этого приделал.   
\- А все потому, что мы – банда, - заявил Кисок, домяв в кусочек алюминия допитую бутылку.   
\- Шалом эй-о-эм-джи, - аминькнул Джей.   
Грей пытался отодрать от своей шеи впившиеся пальцы и вдохнуть. 

 

Ночь не вылилась в рассвет. Звезды не погасли. Часа полтора прошло-то, а самый вечно молодой и вечно пьяный выдохся поперед младших товарищей, обладавших меньшим литражом.   
\- Домой, - командовал Джей. Тряс улегшегося на диванчике Саймона и командовал: - домой, звезда.   
А Кисок куксился:  
\- Нипайду. Никуда с тобой нипайду.   
\- Щас, - оскорбился Джей, - щас…  
Сейчас он придумает, как перевести на корейский «перфорированный в отверстие сексуальный партнер своей мамы» - и будет Кисоку джипиэс…  
Как тот озаботился Греем:  
\- Где Сонхва-а?   
Думалка Джея мгновенно щелкнула: из всех людей на земле поддатого Кисока мог одолеть легче всех Грей. Просто Грей – и буйствующий Сэмди шелковый китайский путь. Стелется.  
\- Сонхва-а-а, - передразнил Джей и подлез под мышку поднять на ноги. – Туточки я, любовь твоя…  
Кисок так страшно обиделся. Что он, дурак совсем, что ли?   
Он отпихнул Джея со всех сил, на которые был способен. Разъехался и упал обратно на диван.   
Но все равно – он что, дурак совсем, что ли, чтобы противные паковские кости и жилы спутать с мягоньким вкусно пахнущим Сонхвой?   
Мягенького ласкового котеночка не узнает он, что ли, даже если вдр-р-р-рызг?  
\- Грей. Онли, - заявил Кисок, разъехавшись снова.   
Округлившемуся (расплывшемуся) от коктайлов лыбившемуся Локо Джей развел руками: мол, чё я тут могу против этого броманса. И тоже сел.   
Дожидаться Грея из туалета. 

 

В два ночи Сэмди рассказывал о Грее, на котором висел соплей, большому светящемуся Сиэттлу. Какой Сонхва замечательный человек и славный товарищ.  
\- Уи-и-и, солнышко…  
Порывавшегося подменить нести под мышку после пары кварталов Локо Сэмди послал в пешее.   
Когда Кисок пустился вдобавок расхваливать греевскую физиономию и голос ангела божьего Джею (ржущему) показалось, что Сонхва начал распространять флюиды жаждущего крови маньяка. 

 

9

 

Проклятие избранных – деликатность.   
Охреневшему без границ Самди (похмельному) Грей, разумеется, ничего не сделал. Даже не предъявил.   
Деликатно по-тихому решил решить проблему по-своему, по-пацифистски. Спрятался. Взглядом в телефоне, а носом в панамке стоящего впереди Локо.   
\- Ты чего? – оглянулся Локо, когда греевское дыхание, наверно, прогрело ему плешь через панамку.   
Грей нервно оглянулся на Самди (набалтывал чего-то костюмерше в ухо) и отказался:  
\- Ничего, - помотав для верибельности головой.   
Пожав плечами, Локо шагнул вперед, к освободившейся девушке за стойкой, протягивая паспорт с сочувствующей улыбкой – стафф путешествующей AOMG растянулся очередью до самых дверей.   
Пока Локо выпрашивал/хотелось бы у девчули с нарисованными поверх тоналки глазами номер на некурящем этаже (курящие там, за ним стоят), Грей внимательно вчитывался в промоушен предложения, засравшие емейл.  
Пока не ощутил (отчетливо) омнипрезенс за своей спиной.  
\- Оторвемся вечером? – шепнул Кисок. – Джей сказал, что самые злачные места…  
Грей улыбнулся за плечо вежливо, но испуганно. Могло даже показаться, что вымученно, как бывает под заморозкой после похода к стоматологу.   
Между делом (предложением повеселиться) Самди по-привычному повесился на тонсена обнять за шею и куда можно.   
\- В черном квартале…  
Что-то в удушаемом Грее громко сглотнуло. Он вырвался из хёновского объятия и подсунул девчуле свой паспорт уже раскрытым:  
\- Мне тоже некурящий…  
Выхватил у нее из рук карту и побежал, дребезжа колесиками чемодана по мрамору, к закрывающемуся лифту.   
Протиснул себя (вместе с чемоданом) в щель скользящей захлопнуться дверцы и потом еще судорожно подавил на кнопку «>><<».  
Много раз.   
Расслабился и привалился затылком к металлической стенке только когда табло замелькало: 1…   
\- Что с тобой? – спросил Локо, обеспокоенно сдвинув панамку со лба, чтобы лучше видеть.   
\- Ничего, - заверил Грей. – Я с тобой поживу, ага?  
Наблюдавший снизу акт трусливого побега Кисок тихо пообещал:  
\- Говнюк неблагодарный… Получишь у меня.   
На что нарисованная девчуля отозвалась:  
\- Простите, не расслышала?

 

9

 

\- Что?! Зачем… Куда-куда, - пыхтел Локо, когда костюмерша насильно пристегнула на него браслетик в форме четок.   
Хотела еще переодеть, но Локо вырывался, как бешеный колобок-самурай.   
Вырвавшись, торжествовал – никто не указывает Локо, что ему одевать и куда – а про браслетик в суете забыл.   
Вспомнил, когда на сцене Грей вместе с припевом поднял левую руку с большим пальцем:  
\- Просто сделай это, - и с его запястья съехали на предплечье такие же деревянные четки.   
Публика радостно взвыла, заметив на артистах (давно шипперимых) парные бирюльки. Публика пришла в восторг.   
Этот восторг старательно воспроизводил Самди, после концерта зачитывая Джею в гримерке комментарии нетизенов:  
\- «Оппачки, мы всегда знали, что вы вместе, уи-уи-и-и», - и ржал.   
Джей прятался под надвинутой пониже на глаза шапкой и ржал тоже.   
Бесился только Грей, напрасно упрашивая Кисока прекратить зачитывать эту беспрецедентную чушь.   
Где-то в соседней комнате костюмерша наливала подружкам виски из бутылки, которая являлась взяткой. 

 

9

 

Совсем в другом городе другого американского штата Грей подучил эсемес не с предложением нажраться, а приглашение:  
\- Приходи(те). Фокусы показывать буду. С картами.   
Грей вспомнил, что было, когда он в прошлый раз не пришел, и поднялся искать, что надеть сходить в соседний номер.   
У поднявшегося синхронно с ним Локо, видимо, тоже была какая-то неповторимая история.   
Как двое подконвойных они постучали в дверь слева. Открыл Кисок в банном халате, со стаканом руке:  
\- Ками-и-ин…  
Грей удивился тому, что все уже было налито: виски+кола для любителя коктайлов Локо и ледяное пиво для сдержанного себя.  
Кисок сдавал колоду карт. Налево, направо, шуршал ими, как банкомат денежками, смешивая две кучки стопкой.   
\- А где Джей? – поинтересовался Грей.   
Самди безразлично пожал плечами:  
\- Уперся в город. Без меня.   
«А так можно было?» - шепотом спросил Локо в ухо.   
«Если бы я знал, - взглядом ответил Грей. – То меня бы тут не сидело».   
\- Выбирай карту, - перебил Самди, предложив Грею колоду карт.   
Посомневавшись между бубновой десяткой и королем червей Грей вытащил даму пик.   
\- Теперь ты, - обратился Самди к Локо.   
Грей видел, как он вытащил бубнового туза.   
Кисок сложил ногу на ногу по другую сторону стола от зрителей и принялся изучать колоду. Заявил:  
\- Ты хотел эту, - и показал бубновую десятку.   
Потом как-то очень точно вытащил туза, демонстрируя его Локо:  
\- Вот эта твоя.   
Грей хотел только знать, какой черт ему помогает угадывать. Не было же ничего, никаких перекладываний и подсчетов.   
\- Король, - известил Сэм. – И, наконе-е-ец – ДАМА ПИК.   
Симулируя восторг, Грей похлопал в ладошки.   
\- Теперь говори, как ты это делаешь.   
Саймон невозмутимо нырнул за пазуху халата:  
\- Технический прогресс, - и вытащил миниатюрную ультрафиолетовую лампу, которая светилась синим.  
\- Вот это да, - восхитился Локо и отобрал подержать.   
Его руки и вискарный стакан колавискарного «коктайла» замерцали синим. Быстро сообразив, что к чему, Локо посветил лампой на Грей.   
Его пивной стакан и ладони засветились зеленым.   
\- Ну ты и жулик, - возмутился Грей.   
Кисок развел руками – мол, это не я, это наука.   
Через час, прикончив свое бухло, Локо отбыл спать (спать – самое прек….), а Грея вытурили на улицу – дышать ночным воздухом.   
\- Среди лучших друзей, - рассказывал ему Кисок, - есть особенные, которые прямо…  
Он засунул руку под толстовку, надетую поверх халата, демонстрируя как «близко к сердцу».   
Жалко, что Грей оборвал: вытащил, сжал и… выпустил.   
Покраснел (даже в темноте):  
\- Глупостей… не говори.   
Не хотевший униматься Кисок подъебывал дальше:  
\- Девушке, которая утром будет тебе готовить кашу – я бы понял и отпустил, но вот это извращение…  
\- О чем ты вообще говоришь, - полыхал Грей. 

 

Грей вернулся в номер все еще тлеющий смущением. В кармане негаданно нащупалась ультрафиолетовая лампа, которую засунул Кисок.   
Грей включил – прикольный такой голубой свет.   
Посветил на свои ладони.  
Зеленый.   
Посветил на свою кровать – и вдруг синий.   
Синий на его чемодане, на его тумбочке. Грей расстегнул молнию саквояжа.   
Синее на его сложенных стопочкой футболках. На джинсах. Все чемоданное бельишко мерцает синим, как истроганное похотливо по самым местам леопардовых труселей.   
Неохотно осознавая высвеченные ультрафиолетовой лампой обстоятельства, Грей повернулся к кровати. Другой, на которой сопел Локо.


	2. развязочка

Бедному Грею всю ночь снится синее свечение.   
Как его кто-то трогает, щупает… лезет куда не надо. Он будто отпихивает как может, говорит «Нет-нет, я поверить не могу, что это ты».  
Последний же человек на земле, которого Грей бы стал в чем-то таком подозревать.   
А Локо улыбается ему, как всегда – добродушно. А потом внезапно как маньяк и прижимает куда-то, и ничего с ним не сделать, даже рук не отобрать.  
Грея на кровати подбрасывает как пружиной. Он так и сидит, в темноте, чувствуя холод на спине от высыхающего пота и как вокруг него все одеяло тоже мокрое и мятое.   
Возможность такого раздрая в душе он бы раньше не смог предположить: чтобы лучший друг (тонсен еще), которого все знают как ходячее добродушие, вдруг наполнился к нему какими-то отвратительнейшими, похотливыми желаниями.   
Прилюдно такой улыбается, как плюшевый медведь, а когда его нет, греевское бельишко щупает, на кровати его валяется и вообще…   
Что еще Локо тут делал, что все вокруг синее.   
Как нож в спину, как будто самое святое предали.   
Грей отчаянно трет лицо и вдруг вдобавок осознает, что, хочет или нет, сам тоже виноват. Скрытно дрочить на вещички Локо же не Саймона выбрал и не Джея, а его.   
Как будто Грей виноват, что его милая мордашка и характер тихони всех притягивают как магнит.   
Еще он думает, что правда смирный чересчур, и если бы то, что ему снилось, на самом деле не снилось, а… Подлая фантазия тут же рисует: угол, зажатого Грея и настырного, настойчивого Локо.   
У Грея приливает к лицу. Он прямо чувствует: как его бы парализовало от непонимания, от неправильности. Вякнуть бы не смог, так бы и терпел.   
Все это так нехорошо, что просто быть не может. Вот бы этого не было. Показалось, может, а?..  
Сбивая будильник, Грей тянется в тумбочку, щелкает кнопкой – лампа загорается холодным голубым свечением. Загорается синий теперь даже на волосах Грей, подушка и одеяло.   
Зеленое только на его ладонях.   
Локо спит, обняв подушку обеими руками, как и следовало ожидать от доброго плюшевого медведя. Синеет местами наволочка и кожа на предплечьях (возился во сне, наверно), но самое отчетливое свечение от его пальцев.   
Согнувшийся над ним в полумраке Грей, с хвостом одеяла, тянущимся до кровати, рассматривает и в спящем Локо видит несколько лет, проведенных вместе. Машинально, заученно в нем сигнал – улыбнуться Хёку, чтобы тот тоже в ответ…  
Синяя лампа в руках – одна достоверный факт, который все порывы должен бы перекрыть и свести на нет, но почему-то Грею больше нравится ее игнорировать. Делать вид, что он никогда не знал.  
Да, правильно. Объясниться у него не хватит духу. Встать перед Локо и попросить перестать думать и хотеть его в любых смыслах, даже самых прозрачных – нет, не получится. Деликатный Грей способен только пожурить, на необидные внушения. Подсказывать, но не требовать.   
Со щелчком кнопки синяя лампа гаснет. 

 

Тот же полночный час, когда Грей просыпается в поту от снящихся кошмаров, а потом ползает, как параноик, по номеру с ультрафиолетовой лампой, Кисок и Джеем проводят в ванной за странным занятием.   
На табуретках возле наполненной горячей мыльной водой раковины с заткнутым пробкой сливом: Джей дремлет, опустив руки в воду, как в спа-салоне, а Кисок предоставляет ему невероятный сервис отмывания рук зубной щеточкой.   
При этом заметно, что Джею все очень даже нравится, а Самди взмок над парящей водой и тихо матерится, доставая из воды правую руку.   
Кожа от горячего покраснела, но как-то не сморщилась, потому что пальцы у Пака худые и жилистые. Но какие-то артистичные, прямо по форме ладони…  
\- Ты не рассматривай, а три, - советует открывший один глаз Джей. – Не дай бог светиться буду.   
\- Чё у тебя там рассматривать-то, - огрызается Кисок.   
\- Три давай, - понукает Джей, но уже мягко и лениво.   
Это все-таки приятно: когда твои руки трогают в горячей воде, каждый сустав каждого пальца. Очень расслабляет.   
Кисок наклоняется над раковиной пониже и работает щеточкой.   
Приоткрыв другой глаз Джей рассматривает (сонно) и думает, почему это Кисок так уверен, что смоется всего лишь мылом. Его же игрушки, вроде должен знать, что люминофор продержится пару дней.   
Или знает? 

 

9

 

На утро после карточных фокусов Локо впервые заподозрил, что у Грея какие-то проблемы.   
И, наверно, с головой.   
Сонхва, во-первых, все утро, едва открыв глаза, эти самые глаза прятал от него. Смотрел куда угодно, но не прямо.   
Нет, он раньше часто опускал голову, когда слушал, но, дослушав, обычно улыбался. И тогда можно было поймать взгляд красивых глаз – тихий, беспечный и ласковый.  
Во-вторых, Грей метался в ванную как застигнутая нехорошими днями женщина: мылся так долго, будто хотел что-то с себя соскрести (верхний слой кожи), а когда появился красный и распаренный, первым делом что-то вытащил из тумбочки, спрятал в карман и снова заперся в ванной.   
Локо не знал, что думать, кроме все того же – вылитая женщина, очень чем-то озабоченная.   
Хотелось расспросить, предложить помочь – мало ли что у него там случилось, так что Локо подбирал слова (неловко же), глядя в окно через светло-розовую полупрозрачную шторку.   
На солнце, которое поднималось в преддождевой дымке, подсвечивая театрально-постановочным светом то ли утренний туман, то ли городскую пыль.   
То ли красиво, то ли грустно.   
Щелкнул запор ванной (Локо подумал – давно ли он запираться начал?), потом хлопнула дверь и появился раздосадованный кусающий губу Грей.   
Сложил свою штуку в тумбочку и, видимо, собрался переодеваться.   
Локо решил, что теперь можно и поговорить. Убавил утреннее американское шоу по телевизору…  
А как начать? Может, вообще лезть не надо? Устал Сонхва, все устали…  
Когда пропал успокаивающий звук чужой полупонятной речи, Грей насторожился и передумал снимать халат. Зная Локо долго, он привык к тому, что младший сильно не любит посторонние звуки и очень сильно не любит телевизор как явление.   
Локо расслабляется в полной тишине. Или пусть что-нибудь играет тихое, неотвлекающее, но красивое с виду – прямо как то, что обычно лепит Грей.   
Грей медленно оглянулся: Локо стоял у окна, с пультом от телевизора в руке, и пристально смотрел ему в спину. То ли из-за похмельного рассеянного солнца, то ли Локо что-то такое думал, небезразличное, но Грею показалось, что его карие глаза засветились, до светло-орехового, янтарного.   
\- Что с тобой? – внушительным голосом спросил Локо.   
Поперек каких-то деликатных фраз, которые он пытался изобрести, вырвалось вот это.   
Просто ему показалось, что Грей, когда оглянулся, сейчас взвизгнет и побежит – прошибая двери и этажные перекрытия. У людей такие глаза бывают, когда их без предупреждения трогают в самых ранимых незащищенных местах – позвонок на шее, макушка, ухо.   
Просто что угодно – только прекрати.   
\- Ничего, - прохрипел Грей.   
Запахнул халат, подхватил одежду и убежал обратно в ванную. 

 

9

 

Грей забыл, что Локо еще и делает все всегда вовремя. Если его нету поблизости, то он, скорее всего, уже в самолете, на своем месте.   
Когда Кисок начал замечать, как Сонхва меняется в лице при виде младшего рэпера, он подумал, что месть удалась.   
Но останавливаться? Просто потому, что Джей хмыкает в спину из-под натянутой до самого носа шапки?  
Неа: Самди открыл багажный отсек над креслами и стал мучительно запихивать туда свой рюкзак. У Джея тоже в руках была сумка, так что он пихнул Грея вперед – мол, не топчись тут, садись быстрее.   
«А вещички твои мы поможем сложить», - улыбнулся Кисок и отобрал греевский саквояжик.   
Сонхва ответил каким-то очень злым для себя взглядом и с раненым свистом осторожно опустился в кресло справа от Локо. Тот, конечно, сразу потерял интерес рассматривать похожий на муравейник отовсюду занятый терминал и повернулся.   
Локо не понимал, но так отчетливо было понятно по напряженному, нервному лицу Сонхвы. Что-то неправильно.   
Мысленно Самди дал Локо пять за такой пронизывающий, чего-то требующий взгляд. Требовать Локо мог только одного – объясниться, но Грею же наверняка что-то другое мерещилось.   
\- Приятного полета, джентльмены, - объявил Кисок, заняв место по серединке.  
И положил руку Грею на коленку.   
Грею, которому каждое прикосновение казалось пыткой. Шоком. Током. Бомбой в тишине.   
Самое обидное во всем этом, просто до слез, было: Сэм всю жизнь так делал. И Грея чужие руки на себе ни капельки не волновали (пока Кисок был в чувствах и не пытался придушить), а тут у него паранойя какая-то.   
Так не должно быть. Может, это клаустрофобия о себе напомнила в тесном самолете.   
Грей закрыл глаза и средствами своего воображения пытался проигнорировать: руку на своем колене, отчетливое присутствие Локо слева из мягкого запаха его одеколона, голос Джея, шум людей, шум отовсюду – пусть вместо этого будет его машина со спущенным верхом (точно у него задатки клаустрофоба), серое, театрально-постановочное преддождливое небо сверху и запах цветущих каштанов.   
Из всего этого сочетания могло бы что-нибудь выйти…   
Самолет начал двигаться. Локо закрыл свой иллюминатор, стало темно.   
От постоянного волнения, наверно, в Грее проснулось знакомое желание. Такое можно только удовлетворить, иначе не избавиться. Он тихо пошевелился. Спрятал руку между ног и тихо пошевелил пальцами, подбирая будущий бит.   
Медленно выплывает такое же странное, что у него в голове: машина без верха, торжественно-скорбное небо на грани дождя, воображаемый комфорт и свобода. Но как будто есть какая-то точка, которая встанет на этой дороге. Упрется, как упираешься во взгляд Локо, когда он смотрит.   
Смотрит и молчит – мало кто умеет так делать, и при этом что-то доносить, что начинаешь понимать значение его взглядов.   
Где-то в глубине встревоженной души Грей понимает: Локо смотрел на него с жалостью и беспокойством.   
Этот чертов извращенец, который шарится в его белье, а Грей не может перестать думать о нем и себе.   
Это что – стыдный разврат? Любовь, не дай бог? Тайный фетиш? Куда еще?   
В ореховых глазах Локо ничегошеньки подобного не было.   
Доведенный мыслями до отчаянной стадии, когда мозг требует отключиться, Грей случайно взмахивает рукой, провожая особенно сочный флоу рождающейся мелодии, а потом тихо отдается дремоте.   
Кисок смотрит взглядом мамаши, обожающей дитятку. Вот что бы с ними ни случилось, он обещает, за Сонхвой будет присматривать.   
Ребенок же удивительный, хоть и тридцатилетний.   
\- Тебе не стыдно? – тихо и почему-то очень горячо спрашивает в ухо Джей.   
Неясно, к чему он так относится: как Самди терроризирует Грея, подставляя ни в чем не виноватого Локо, или к интимному жесту поглаживания по коленке, который Джей скопировал у самого Саймона, пока Грей спит как ангелочек, а Локо надвинув снепбек на нос, статуей со сложенными на груди руками.   
Немножко Джею кажется, что он издевнулся безупречно и застал врасплох. Но Саймон не Саймон, если покажет.   
\- Это будет очень красивая мелодия, - улыбается Кисок, кося глазами на Грея.   
\- Хотелось бы никогда не знать, - Джей выделяет, - о чем она. Да?

 

9

 

Локо, как бы поточнее выразиться, был выбит… Как начинка из вафельной трубочки.   
Лежит, смотрит на мир – ничего не сходится, ни туда ни сюда. То ли она сошла с ума, то ли все вокруг. Умом-то понимает, что она не сошла, она просто лишилась вафельки.   
Но что Грей шизанулся – это еще сложнее осознать.   
Впервые в жизни Локо из обширного словарного запаса не нашел ни единого слова сказать, когда случайно застал Грея, расфасовывающего свои трусы по вакуумным пакетикам.   
Серьезно. У него в чемодане десяток этих пакетиков. Последним штрихом он опустил в новый пакетик свои часы, выдавил оттуда воздух и застегнул.   
А потом все упихал под кровать.   
Локо стало невыносимо нервно и он снова попытался:  
\- С тобой все хорошо?   
Сонхва пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего, нормально.   
\- Но… - Локо инстинктивно потянулся развернуть к себе.   
Какой дурак этому поверит? Ну?  
Вот только Грей с недавнего времени был категорически против любых прикосновений. Даже эти пакетики зачем…  
\- Н-н-не, - предупредил угрожающе оттопыренным пальцем.   
Выглядело как «даже не подходи».   
Оттанцевал задним ходом к дверям, там (устыдился, наверно) вымученно улыбнулся и убежал.   
Конечно, Локо подобиделся, но не очень глубоко, не в сердце – это не Грей, это какой-то психопат в его шкуре. И если он, будучи на три года младше, никакого эффекта на Сонхву не имеет, то есть же кое-кто на три года старше, от которого попробуй отвязаться.   
Локо решил слить факт шизофренического поведения не кому иному как руководству AOMG. 

 

Но решительно не получилось, получилось неловко:  
\- По-моему, у Грея какие-то проблемы, - Локо присел за столик, прервав какой-то пустячковый разговор двух CEO.   
\- В каком месте? – хмыкнул Кисок.   
А Джей слушал и внимательно смотрел. Но на официантку.   
Весело будет, если она на подходе про Сонхву услышала. Нетизенам прибавится печка под задницей.   
Но Локо заткнулся, пока она не забрала заказ на кофе, и только потом пояснил:  
\- С головой у него проблемы, - язвительно специально для Самди, на роже которого не было ни малюсенького признака беспокойства.   
А дело-то серьезное.   
\- Он ходит все время… - пожаловался Локо и подмахнул себе рукой.   
Сложно было описать: Грей бесшумно, как призрак, плавает по номеру в банном халате, а за ним загадочно стелятся завязочки. Локо просыпается ночью, идет в ванную, а там – Сонхва.   
Сидит. Слушает шум бегущей из крана воды. Руками машет.   
\- Я тоже хожу, - смеется Кисок. – Все время хожу.   
Разочарованный Локо переводит взгляд на Пака, мол, ты-то не совсем конченный.   
И тот говорит:  
\- Как самый главный из главных, поручаю Самди, - и хлопает по плечу, - с Греем поговорить и внести ясность.   
Задумчиво добавляет:  
\- Я думаю, если у кого-то и есть ясность для Грея, то только у Саймона.   
Не без подозрения Локо косится на обоих. Это был намек? На вечный броманс или что-то новенькое, что-то какое-то… ревнивое?  
Странно, что звездный бромансер отказывается:  
\- Чё ты меня подставляешь-то?   
Бедный Локо слушает молча и думает (завелась вот привычка от лихих обстоятельств): может, ночной лунатизм и левитирование в халате – это симптомы.  
А главное – эти фасовочные пакетики, например.   
\- Может, это у него что-то… кожно-венерологическое, - задумчиво предполагает Локо.   
Он не видит, что у Кисока лицо «а как до этого-то дошло?», а Пак чешет нос, выбирая между «все это прекратить» (пока «венерологическое» не вылетело в сеть… Грея будет очень жалко, а главное он потом во веки веков не докажет обратное) и «стать, естественным образом, за это новой целью Саймона».

 

9

 

Грей был упрям и непримирим. Особенно к самому себе, когда у него что-то не получалось – то во много раз количество упрямства в нем возрастало.   
Даже когда получалось все хуже и по факту он тонул. Медленно, неотвратимо.   
Жить надо было только с Локо. Сначала потому, что Грей себе нафантазировал, что если постоянно держать его при себе, то получится как-нибудь погасить в нем это… фетишизм к трусам из чемодана.   
А после он боролся уже с параноидальной стороной самого себя. Сам себя начал что-то такое вдохновляющее находить в изоляции, наматывая на себя всю имеющуюся одежду. Сидеть в ванной и слушать воду.   
Молчать и сочинять в голове еще что-то новенькое.   
Чтобы никто его не трогал, не прикасался, не смотрел в его сторону. Пусть никто больше красавчиком не называет, надоели – теперь им матрона в халате поверх рубашки поверх майки поверх...  
Вот можно было бы себе вторую кожу нашить, для людей снаружи. Или запихать себя в вакуумный пакет.   
Жалко, что Локо никак не схватывал на интуитивном уровне греевское желание уединиться в космосе, а вслух Грей, разумеется, мог только частицами разговаривать.   
Младший как назло совался… Не как раньше. Грей постоянно чувствовал: взгляды на себе, вот Локо рот открыл что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл.   
Кофе купить, Грей отстал, надо подождать, «а куда ты хочешь пойти», «я тогда тоже не пойду».   
Все эти мелконькие жесты: Локо потянулся подобрать с кресла полотенце (явно греевское – он один по три раза моется, у него оно всегда мокрое), но Грей выхватил.   
Прямо из-под руки выдернул.   
Просто такое громкое «не надо трогать мои вещи».   
Пока Грей прогрессировал со своей хворью неясного происхождения, в Локо тоже прорастало – снисхождение к больному. Он сочувствовал, но не сердился, как бы грубенько его ни отпихивали судорожным «нипадхади».  
Изредка его посещала мысль, что это похоже на роман (он бегает, его отшивают), и он над этой мыслью смеялся.   
\- Ты боишься, - тихо констатировал факт Локо (отобранное полотенце прямо резануло). – Но это… Невыносимо. Перестань, пожалуйста?  
Застыв камнем, Грей слушал. Спиной.   
Ох как ему стало страшно. Локо молчал всегда. Что теперь скажет.   
\- Пойдем к врачу? Вместе? – предложил Локо.   
Ясное дело, он имел в виду деликатного венерического специалиста. И только вариантом «бэ» доктора по дивным мирам в голове.   
А Грей, естественно, посчитал, что Локо предлагает им обоим (ОБОИМ – как это произошло?) пойти полечиться от голубизны, как бы подчеркивая, что они оба (оба) в этом завязли.   
\- Оно не лечится, - оборвал Грей.   
Он уже сам ни в чем не уверен. Может, с ним так и должно было случиться.   
В Локо оборвалось что-то, висевшее на струнке толщиной в волосок: упало в желудок и умерло – «не лечится?»

 

9

 

В этот раз Грей увидел то, что увидел: Локо беззастенчиво шарился в его вещичках. Методично даже: перебирал содержимое чемодана шмотка за шмоткой, пакетик за пакетиком, рассматривал на свет.   
Грей решил не мешать: теперь видно, что не лечится.   
Теперь понятно, что Грей именно с ним получает мазохистскую отдачу от своего полубезумного нежелания быть обтроганным.   
Вот именно что как без предупреждения к шее прикасаются: плохо, отвратительно, уберись-пожалуйста.   
Но по глубине прошибающего импульса – ни с чем не сравнить.   
Чтобы так музицировать, как в последнее время, Грею этот импульс нужен. 

 

9

 

Вдруг Локо осенило, что ночью можно не спать. Для него почти подвиг, но не: он порешал задачку всеми способами, до которых смог додуматься.   
Обшарил ВСЕ греевские вещи: нет никаких мазей, таблеток нет, рецептов.  
Пусто. Только вакуумные пакетики.   
Значит, это не «кожное». Тогда опять пришлось вернуться к «психическому». Надо как-то выявить тему, которая с недавних пор Грея парализует (кроме прикосновений) до истерики.   
Похоже на внутренний конфликт с собственной греевской неповторимой красивостью? Чего он как улитка начал прятаться?   
Сам он чего вдруг Грею как чека на гранате – ходит вокруг, смотрит с ужасом. То ли чего-то хочет, то ли боится, что Локо что-то сделает.   
Не спать очень даже хорошо получалось с этой так и нерешенной задачкой. Зарывшись в одеяло, почти окуклившись в нем, Локо слушал, как по коридору ходят, шумят внизу и машины почему-то раздражающе громкие за окном.   
Может, из-за их шуршания никак не получается прислушаться и определить, спит Грей или притворяется.   
Он бесшумный настолько, что никогда не угадаешь, но у Локо отчетливое чувство, что он не один громко думает в темноте.   
Как людям иногда сложно просто поговорить. От одного до другого – пропасть, перешагивать которую неловко и страшно.   
Локо думал, что он не из тех людей, которым страшно. Чего он в самом деле?   
В самом деле хватило только сесть на кровати и из темноты посмотреть на улиточку из одеялка на соседней кровати.   
Как Локо должен до его сопротивляющихся мозгов донести, что он, блин, любит же – как можно не любить после пяти лет? Как может кто-то не любить Грея?  
Улиточке расчувствовавшийся Локо даже одеялко не мог поправить – нечего там, Грей упаковался как всегда, как на будущее, как для анабиоза – и пришлось съехать обратно в собственное одеяло с раздражающей мыслью, что как раз любить-то он, видимо, и не должен.   
Локо тут как-то подсказал Самди, балующемуся с фильтрами на телефоне, что он может пятьюдесятью движений пальцев снять более достойную версию «Пятидесяти оттенков серого».   
Саймон реально не поленился пятьдесят раз применить фильтр, повышая экспозицию.   
У Грея задергалось ухо, когда Кисок ему показал: пятьдесят фоточек Сонхвы, от почти белой до почти черной, едва разглядишь.   
Так Локо и не понял, почему ухо, почему Грея так бомбит от эротических намеков Самди (абсолютно нормальных для этого человека). Или Грей не понял, откуда Саймон выкопал аж пятьдесят его фоток – болезненная такая подсказка о собственной популярности, которую он не уменьшит, даже если будет вообще везде появляться в банном халате.   
Интересно, как Грей отреагирует, если узнает, что кто-то о нем безостановочно думает? Локо думает, что да, Сонхву пробьет нервная дрожь, и усмехается.   
Когда приходят такие оригинальные мысли, значит, засыпаешь.   
Поразительно синхронно, как в городе мафии, где «засыпает Локо, просыпается Грей», Сонхва собирает свое одеяльце и садится на кровати.   
Он же еще не походил.   
У Локо подкатывает к горлу истерический смех, когда старший в одеяле на плечах поднимается «походить». Постоит, покачается – еще походит.   
Когда Грей приближается к его кровати, Локо замирает тщательно, изо всех сил. Ему интересно, что будет после того, как Сонхва над ним наклонился.   
Грею самому интересно. Ему хочется потыкать в одеяло (почему-то), но он же не может никого трогать.   
Приходится распрямиться обратно. Локо все больше для него райское яблоко, неописуемый евин соблазн.   
В тоге одеяла Грей бесшумно шагает к окну, только слышно шорох тапка, который он своим одеянием зацепил и проволочил по полу. Забавно, как Локо очень естественно в это время переворачивается на другой бок.   
За прозрачненькой шторкой Грей выглядывает из окна третьего этажа, но город в перспективе улицы, наверное, ему интереснее. Он стягивает одеяльце на плечах, раскачивается и беззвучно шепчет:  
\- Нэга чжоа, ноль саранхэ… - пристало вот.   
Хорошо написано, даже если не им. Гармонично.   
Локо смотрит на него с кровати со странными мыслями. «Ну почему сразу псих». Как такой красивый человек в панцире одеяла может оказаться психом.   
\- Громче пой, мне не слышно, - рекомендует Локо, ловко выскакивая из постели.   
Вот. Вот оно. Это чувство: Грея опять поймали, когда он совсем не был…  
Готов к чему? Рассматривать Локо, в трусах и майке и подушкой в руке, издевающимся взглядом смотрящего на него?  
Кстати да. Грей думал, что это когда-нибудь случится. Как в его кошмарах – угол, Локо и он сам от ужаса будет только пищать.   
Грей опасливо подтянул одеяльце и поглядел за плечо. Далеко до угла-то?   
По мнению Локо, этот затравленный взгляд был хуже всего.  
Довести его надо было постараться, но если преуспеешь – беги.   
Родилось у Локо одно жгучее, нетерпеливое желание, пока он на все это смотрел. Он не успокоится, пока оно не исполнится.   
Он даже думает, что после ему будет сладко, как от сахара. Что после того, как он сделает это с Греем, он наконец-то будет удовлетворен, и вся эта неделю как протухшая ситуация сама собой решится.   
Локо приближался не быстро, уверенно, как хозяин положения. Даже левую руку вытянул, мол, только попробуй бежать – поймаю тут же.   
В правой руке у него была подушка.   
А Грей смотрел на его голые ноги из-под майки как-то отрешенно – почти случилось. Посмотрел в глаза – Локо ответил нехорошим, затаившим какую-то мстительную мысль взглядом.   
Когда расстояния совсем не осталось, Грей закрыл глаза.   
Будь что будет.   
От жалости к себе шмыгнул носом.   
Пару секунд ничего не происходило. А потом его шибанули по башке подушкой с какой-то сокрушительной, просто нечеловеческой силой (Локо собрал всю свою досаду).   
Грей стукнулся головой в стекло окна и немножко присел. Тер затылок и глупо открывал и закрывал рот, как будто ел воздух.   
\- Давно мечтал так сделать, - пояснил Локо этому немому требованию «За что?». – Мне прям легче стало… А тебе?  
Грей не знал, что сказать. Локо за руку развернул его к себе, но никакого «импульса» от этого прикосновения не произошло.   
Просто казалось, что кто-то довел Локо до ручки. И этот кто-то – Грей.   
\- Ты же больше не псих? – интересовался Локо, заглядывая в испуганные, виноватые, но совершенно нормальные глаза. – Или давай еще разок дам? Или ты мне – у тебя же какие-то проблемы со мной.   
Грею впихнули в руки подушку (пришлось взять – одеяло из-за этого съехало), а Локо сцепил пальцы за спиной замком и подставил так-то тщательно оберегаемую от любых воздействий (особенно таких грубых) макушку.   
Мол, давай, я жду.   
Теперь перебор был для Грея. Он вспомнил, что тут только он один имел право обижаться. Положил подушку обратно на чужую кровать и вместо нее лучше натянул свое упавшее на пол одеяло снова на плечи.   
Указал:  
\- Ты мои вещи… щупаешь.   
Локо слегка поразил этот глагол. Как-то неуместно. Но он все равно спросил:  
\- И как же ты догадался? – иронично спросил, потому что отпираться не собирался, а Грей опять походил на запальчивого параноика, обвинив:  
\- Видел! Видел.  
\- В твоих вещичках я искал что-нибудь про твою загадочную болезнь, - вздохнул Локо, присаживаясь на кровать. – Но почему-то ничего не нашел.   
\- Какую болезнь? – спросил пораженный Грей.   
\- Которая не лечится, - тоже удивился Локо.   
Если не лечится – то во сне будешь помнить.   
\- Я думал, это у тебя не лечится… твои эти… наклонности, - Грей не знал, какое слово-то выбрать.   
Понимания на лице младшего становилось все меньше и меньше.   
\- Фетиши, - попробовал Грей.   
Не получалось.   
\- Ну… шариться по моим… трусам.   
Лицо Локо теперь отражало некую настороженность. Со стороны казалось, что он снова поставил под сомнение трезвость ума Грея, который от вынужденного признания стал краснеть ушами.   
\- Так, - медленно сказал Локо. Даже ласково сказал, как доктор-терапист, терпеливо. – Давай с самого начала, откуда это, - («Эта блядская хуйня», - вполголоса не удержался Локо), - взялась?  
Грей ушлепал к своей тумбочке. Потом пошарился в чемодане. Вернулся в той маленькой штучкой (в пакетике), которую Локо видел у Самди.   
\- Все мои вещи были синие, - честно рассказывал Грей. Может, ему станет легче. – На твоих руках была синяя краска, на моих зеленая.  
\- Но я ничего не трогал, - хрипло и неуверенно отказался Локо.   
Как-то неловко ему стало. До Локо дошло, что Грей две недели считал его «типом, который нюхает трусы» и имеет этому какие-то доказательства (хоть и расплывчатые).  
А сам Локо никаких антиулик не имеет. Только свое честное имя.   
Понятно, что Грей ему не поверил. Смотрел прямо отчетливо: «не верится что-то, извращенец».   
\- Теоретически, - защищался Локо, - твои трусы мог трогать кто угодно, пока банка с порошком у Саймона.   
Грей кивнул:  
\- Я бы на твоем месте тоже на кого-нибудь переложил. Джея же тогда не было.   
\- А его ведь и правда не было, - поддакнул Локо, и только потом понял, что не надо было.   
Жалко, что на Джея больше не свалишь. Еще больше жалко, что на Саймона эту тупую шутку (очень в его духе прикол) повесить нельзя, а то Локо бы ему отплатил за хренов «карточный фокус с последствиями».  
Так-так. А ну-ка стоп.   
Как видение в дожде – перед Локо мелькнула картина как она была нарисована.   
Кое-кем. Хуежником одним.   
\- Я, значит, по-твоему извращенец? – в последний раз уточнил Локо, поднявшись с кровати.   
Длинная греевская шея изогнулась немыслимо: мол, я очень не… но похоже, что так.   
\- А браслетики парные помнишь? – тихо задавал вопросы Локо. – А кто хохотал потом больше всех помнишь? Вроде не я.   
\- Са-саймон, - прозаикался Грей.   
Вроде это уже было. Страшный сердитый Локо придвигается к нему с подушкой, а Грей тихо отползает к дверям.   
\- А не кажется ли тебе, что он не фокус показывать нас позвал, а руки мне перемазать?  
\- Ка-кажется, - выдавил Грей.   
Уж больно сердит был Локо. Да и как человека не понять: две недели Грей про него думал, что он «трусы нюхает».   
\- И ты прав, Джея-то не было! – не унимался Локо. – А кто у нас лучший друг помогать делать пакости?  
Вот реально… В нем снова закипело. Забурлило прямо.   
\- Так по-твоему я извращенец? – грозно повторил свой вопрос Локо.   
Из-за него Грей, равномерно отступающий задом, вывалился в маленькую прихожую гостиничного номера. Как-то уже Грей был не так сильно уверен, что должен стоять на своем, но…   
Не совсем рассосалось.   
Локо ответ прочитал по глазам. Когда красивые большие глаза некрасиво, трусовато и подленько потупились в пол, он даже зарычал.   
Чувство дежавю посетило Грея: перегретый Локо перед ним, а он сам теперь-то вот точно в углу. Наступает на свое одеяло и старается уменьшиться.   
А потом флегматичным образом, неспеша, в голову пришла мысль, что Грей точно знает, что сейчас будет, когда закрывает глаза.   
Да.   
Именно. Подушкой. По башке.   
\- Нэга чжоа, - пропел Грей. Вырвалось. – Ноель саранхэ.   
Может, от удара. Да даже наверно: Грей чё-то вдруг глубоко и сильно осознал, как развеялось. Все это дерьмо двухнедельное.   
Рассосалось: он любит Локо, Локо его лучший друг (только Саймону не говорите), Локо ему нравится, потому что он на сто процентов нормальный.   
Локо шибает его по голове подушкой, потому что он нормальный.   
Со стороны это выглядит странно, но почему-то Локо уверен, что с каждым ударом подушки по затылку Грей возвращается в чувство.   
Начинает улыбаться, а не это губогрызенье.   
\- Нега чжоа…  
Какой-то инстинкт подсказывает, что все, достаточно. И так останется в истории стремнейший момент, как злой Локо в трусах и майке избивал подушкой Грея, поющего ему «нега чжоа» и кутающегося в одеяло.   
\- Мне надо будет твои эти… нюхать… - заявил Локо, покидая прихожую вместе с подушкой, - я тебе прямо об этом скажу.   
Грей шмыгнул носом: а если показалось?   
Если Локо его обдурил, то получилось круто.   
Грей до мозга костей обдуренный, обсектантченный и инстинктивно следующий за Локо по пятам. В накидке из одеяла до его кровати.   
Посомневавшись, Грей все-таки опускается на краешек – больно хорошо опять говорить друг с другом. Фигни всякой не подозревать.   
\- Я думал, с ума сойду, - признается Грей.   
\- Я думал, ты уже сошел, - кивает Локо.   
Он снова улыбается так, что похож на круглого обнимательного медведя. Грей бы обнял, но взрощенные за две недели привычки…   
Локо с любопытством смотрит на палец, который тянется в его плечо потыкать. Потыкивает. Натыкавшись, скрывается обратно в складках потерявшего хруст чистоты после всех мест, по которым Грей его повозил, одеяла.   
С любопытством натуралиста Локо повторяет, только тыкает Грею в ногу, где нету одеяла.   
Наблюдает за странными изменениями на греевском лице – вроде, сначала морщится, а потом…  
\- Нормально? – Локо интересно. – Тут тоже нормально?  
Он тыкает в бок и плечо. Грей молчит и покачивается – вроде да.   
Обоим интересно, что происходит. Грей же в последние дни как чумной всех чурался.   
Прошло, что ли?   
А, нет.  
\- Не-не-не, там не надо, - корчится Грей, снимая чужую руку с шеи.   
«Импульс» пошел. 

 

9

 

\- У тебя лицо лопнет, - предупреждает Грей.   
Локо ж реально ржет так, что начинаешь бояться за его щеки.   
\- Твое бы не подвело, - подмигивает Локо. – Ладно, давай руку.   
Очень натурально Грей краснеет и заливается румянцем. Идти с Локо за ручку. Неловко как-то, но он уверен, что неловкость того стоит, когда видит лицо Саймона.   
\- У меня болят глаза, - стонет Кисок.   
У Джея рожа тоже очень выразительная, но более сдержанная. Грей садится специально так, чтобы Локо было удобно держать обе его руки в своих.   
\- Глаза-а-а, - умирает Кисок и реально трет веки. Потом обращается к Джею: - Они там правда за ручку сидят?   
Саймон не дурак, он первым делом всегда подозревает, что его дурят.   
Идея, конечно, прикольная, если эти двое догадались про люминофор. Но скоро же облажаются.   
Грея, что ли, он не знает? Сейчас либо лопнет от смущения, либо заржет.   
\- Мы, наверно, должны вам признаться, - своим тихим, нежным голосом говорит Грей. – С сегодняшнего дня мы… вместе.   
По мнению Джея, это неподражаемо. Грею идет. Если отбросить все пидарское.   
\- Официально навсегда, - подхватывает Локо.   
Они это с Греем обсуждали, в сценарии было, но вот сейчас что-то стало неловко. На секундочку Локо смутился, прежде чем наивно, но обожательно чмокнуть Грея в щечку.   
\- Охренительно, - оценил Саймон.   
Грей покраснел еще больше.   
\- Ну все, хватит, - потребовал сердитый Самди, когда пьеса не остановилась.   
Локо так и держал чужие руки в своих. Смотрел на Грея и думал, что придуриваться с ним легко – он такой красивый, что смотреть не надоедает, а глаза особенно…  
Как он опускает взгляд, когда ему становится слишком близко или долго. Терпеливо Локо ждет, когда он снова станет смотреть на него.   
«Да ты чего, - как будто говорит взглядом, - не смущай меня»  
В ответ Локо усмехается, но Грею не кажется обидным. У младшего на лице столько интереса и любопытства.   
Как договаривались, Локо поглаживает греевские руки в своих. Не договаривались только о том, сколь трепетно это должно выглядеть.   
По мнению Грея, ожидания превзойдены процентов так на триста с минимумом потраченной энергии – Локо не то чтобы гладит, он держит и легко сжимает.   
Когда так кто-то делает, сразу становится очень честно, очень «пожалуйста, не трогай», очень «я тебя страшно боюсь».   
Грея накрывает третья волна катастрофической красноты.   
\- Все, мы поняли, - взывает Саймон. – Прекращайте.   
Его уже это все как-то натурально подбешивает. И больше всего потому, что если бы между этими двумя чего-то и было, то выглядело бы именно так: тлеющий от смущения Грей и рассматривающий его Локо.   
Букетики, поцелуйчики только в щечку, разговоры о музыке.   
\- Почему они продолжают это делать? – возмущается Кисок теперь перед Джеем. – Они же прикалываются, да?  
Что-то Кисоку стало… боязливо? А вдруг он перегнул, и Грею там реально кукушечку-то сдуло и он поголубел?   
Джей, который, естественно, думает, что Саймон это все заслужил (и мысленно аплодирует двум актерам), отвечает:  
\- Что-то я теперь не уверен.   
\- Мне все равно, если вы мне не верите, - улыбается Грей и щечкой укладывается на плечо Локо, обнимает.   
\- Но это прекрасное чувство, - дополняет Локо, поглаживая Грею руку. – Саймону надо попробовать, чтобы понять.   
Джея внезапно подрывает шакальим хохотом. До слез. Он прячет глаза под шапкой.   
Обиженный Самди недовольно мигает на него, у него на лице написано «Ну не такой же уж я мудак».  
\- Саймон устроил нашу личную жизнь, - развивает мысль Локо, - поэтому мы с Греем решили, что обязаны ему тем же.   
\- Да, - коротко соглашается Грей.   
На лице Кисока теперь недоверчивое, но заинтересованное выражение. Джей напрасно пытается по улыбчивой медвежачьей морде угадать, знает он или нет.   
А если знает, то про что конкретно.   
Еще интереснее становится, когда Грей ставит на стол ту самую миниатюрную ультрафиолетовую лампу.   
Кивком приглашает Саймона попробовать.   
\- И что же я найду? – подъебывает Кисок.   
Он думает, что нету такой вещи, которая заставит его смущаться. Или удивит.   
Но все-таки…  
\- Ха, - иронично оценивает Самди синие светящиеся следы на своей одежде.   
Лампа тихо гудит, когда он проверяет на себе все: следы на коленках, на его свитере. Он встает прикола ради посмотреть на задницу – точно, есть парочка в форме ладони.  
Глядя на него Джей без остановки и без звука ржет. Ржет и под столом сжимает бутылку сначала ладонями, потом коленками.   
На самом деле есть у него характерная привычка обниматься, но не за шею, как у Саймона, а под мышкой. По многочисленным следам на обеих лопатках Кисока уже можно вычислить.   
\- Кто же этот тактильный друг? – ядовитенько интересуется Грей.   
\- Да не ебу, - чё от него ждать.   
Саймону самому весело. Какая-то гнида его общупала с головы до зада, а он ни сном ни духом.   
Да он, пилять, и не представлял, что такой популярный.   
В тридцать два это, скорее, повод для радости.   
\- Джей, - вдруг обращается Грей, - а помнишь фанатку, которая тебе все руки жала?  
Как не помнить. Чуть не оторвала, Джей еле вырвался.   
Грей хитро, со знанием дела подмигивает.   
Мол, мы с Локо тоже знаем слово «взятка».  
Саймон с видом следователя поворачивается к Джею:  
\- Руки на стол.   
\- Стоит заметить, - важно вклинивается Локо, - что все следы, не как в моем случае, натуральные и оставлены одним человеком.


End file.
